A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to arrows that are shot or fired by bows, crossbows and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to methods and apparatuses used to align arrow nocks to arrows and arrows to crossbows.
B. Description of Related Art
In the sport of archery it is well known to provide a so-called nock at the back end of the arrow, which, in essence is a slot, or other means, to engage the bowstring of a bow during the draw. It is also well known that in order to perform a good aim and subsequent shot of the arrow the nock should be placed on the bow string at a point close to the center of the bowstring and that said point should also be aligned horizontally with a point at which the arrow is supported at the center of the bow. In order to attain such alignment, it is known to provide a so-called center nock attached to the center of the bowstring, which may engage the rear end of the arrow, while it is being driven by the bowstring toward the target.
FIG. 1 is a component diagram illustrating a perspective view of an example implementation 1300 of a nock. In the example implementation 1300, a flat nock 30 does not comprise an obvious slot or groove, but merely comprises a flat portion 32 and a shaft engagement portion 34. In this implementation, for example, a user may engage the bowstring to the flat portion 32 of the flat nock 30 at any suitable location on the flat portion 32. Further, in this example, attachment surface 34 may be a shaft engagement portion configured to suitably fit into an end of an arrow shaft (not shown). The flat nock 30 may allow various orientations of the arrow against the bowstring, merely dependent upon how the user decides to align the nock 30 on the bowstring. However, the configuration of the flat portion 32 of the flat nock 30 may not provide for a way of appropriately centering the bowstring on the flat portion 32. That is, for example, while the orientation of the flat nock 30 is not limited by a slot or groove, thereby allowing various alignments of the arrow's fletching vanes, the center alignment of the bowstring on the nock cannot be assured.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are component diagrams illustrating a rear perspective view of example implementations 1350, 1375 of a portion of an arrow. In the example implementation 1350, an arrow shaft 40 comprises an alignment groove/slot 44 (e.g., comprised on the nock), which is oriented in an up position. In this position, the fletching vanes 42 attached to the arrow shaft 40 can be aligned in the first position, for example, where vane 42b protrudes to the right at approximately ninety degrees from the orientation of the groove 44, and vanes 42a and 42c protrude to the left at approximately thirty degrees and one-hundred and fifty degrees, respectively, from the orientation of the groove 44 (e.g., respective vanes aligned approximately one-hundred and twenty degrees apart).
In the example implementation 1375, the arrow shaft 40 may be rotated one-hundred and eighty degrees (e.g., flipped over), where the alignment groove 44 is oriented in a down position. In this implementation 1375, the respective alignment of the vanes 42 has changed to a second position, placing them in an opposite position relative to the up orientation of the example implementation 1350. In this way, for example, the dual orientation of the slotted nock may accommodate both right-handed and left-handed vertical bow shooters. The slotted nock can accommodate merely one appropriate position on a crossbow barrel, as illustrated in FIG. 2C, where, in the example implementation 1380, the vane 42b may be disposed in a barrel slot of the crossbow (e.g., proper operational position). In this example implementation 1380, placing either vane 42a or 42b in the downward position (e.g., in the barrel slot) may not allow for proper alignment of the groove 44 with a crossbow bowstring. The slotted nock is merely limited to these two orientations, for example, where merely one orientation (e.g., 1350) may be used in a crossbow.
FIG. 3 shows a known arrow 1210 that may be shot or fired by a bow, a crossbow or other such device (hereinafter any and all devices that can propel or fire an arrow will be referred to as a “bow” unless specified otherwise). The arrow 1210 may include a body 1212 with an arrow head 1214 positioned at the front end of the body 1212 and three fletchings or vanes 1216 positioned near the back end of the body 1212. The arrow head 1214 is the portion that strikes a target when the arrow 1210 is shot. The vanes 1216 act as airfoils and stabilize the arrow 1210 when it is in flight. A nock 1218 may be positioned at the back end of the arrow 1210. The nock 1218 has one end with an extension that is received in an opening in the arrow body 1212. At the opposite end, the nock 1218 has a head with a bowstring reception surface, typically in the form of a groove, which receives the bowstring on the bow that propels the arrow 1210. More recently, it is known to provide arrows with lighted nocks. By “lighted” it is meant that a light source illuminates the nock so that the user can see the nock, and thus the arrow, after the arrow has been shot.
A known problem is properly aligning the nock, lighted or otherwise, with respect to the arrow. If the nock is not properly aligned, one or more of the vanes may contact the bow as the arrow is shot, decreasing the force and accuracy of the shot arrow. Misalignment may also prevent the nock from effectively engaging the bowstring. That is, for example, a groove in the nock may not lie along the bowstring properly.
To assist with nock alignment, it is known to provide nocks with a tab or ridge on the head and to provide the arrow with an index or cock vane. Typically the index vane is provided with a unique color and thus is easily identified. To align the nock, the user inserts the extension of the nock into the arrow opening and then rotates the nock with his/her fingers with respect to the arrow until the tab is aligned with respect to the index vane. While the use of such nock tabs assist with alignment, they do not provide the precise alignment desired unless the user spends considerable time carefully rotating the nock while “eyeing” the relative position of the tab with the index vane.
What is needed is a nock that provides effective alignment of the arrow with respect to the crossbow and a tool to improve both the speed and accuracy of nock alignment with respect to an arrow.